1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular plugs for use in telecommunications equipment.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Telephone-style modular plugs and jacks are well known. They are used extensively in the telephone and communications industries, and for general interconnect purposes. The modular plugs of the prior art typically utilize a plurality of side-by-side, substantially planar contact terminals to terminate a corresponding plurality of insulated wires.
Modular plugs are used in two broad categories of signal transmission; analog (voice) and digital (data) transmission. These categories can overlap somewhat since digital systems are used for voice transmission as well. Nevertheless, there is a significant difference in the amount of data transmitted by a system per second. A low speed system would ordinarily transmit from about 10 to 16 megabites per second (Mbps) while a high speed system should be able to handle 155 Mbps or even higher data transfer speeds. Often high speed installations are based on asynchronous transfer mode transmission and utilize shielded and unshielded twisted pair cables.
With recent increases in the speed of data transmission requirements have become important for electrical connectors. In particular, with regard to the reduction or elimination of crosstalk. Crosstalk is a phenomena in which a part of the electromagnetic energy transmitted through one of multiple conductors in a connector causes electrical currents in the other conductors.
Another factor which must be considered is that the telecommunications industry has reached a high degree of standardization in modular jack design. Outlines and contact areas are essentially fixed and have to be interchangeable with other designs. It is, therefore, important that any novel modular jack allow with only minor modification the use of conventional parts or tooling in its production.
There is, therefore, a need for a modular plug which will reduce or eliminate crosstalk in telecommunications equipment.
There is also a need for such a modular plug which can reduce or eliminate crosstalk and common mode interference which is interchangeable with prior art modular jacks and which may be manufactured using conventional parts and tooling.